marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Parker (Marvel Animated Universe)
Peter Benjamin Parker is a college student of Empire State University and a photographer of the Daily Bugle, he is also known as the superhero Spider-Man. Biography ''Spider-Man: The Alien Costume ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Six Forgotten Warriors ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda/Mutants' Revenge ''To be added ''Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Secret Wars ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Spider Wars ''To be added ''X-Men: Phoenix Saga ''To be added Character traits Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him he knows he must maintain the double life for their safety. Peter often despises his alternate identity for what it does to his personal life and how he almost never receives any gratitude for his actions. Whenever he considers quitting he remembers his uncle's words and resumes his self-imposed responsibilities. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Due to the bite of a radioactive spider that was exposed to the Neogenic Recombinator, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, durability, stamina, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, an accelerated healing factor, balance and sense of equilibrium. He can cling to solid surfaces and has a "spider-sense", which alerts him to danger. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing the proportionate strength of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more strength then a normal human. His strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to jump or leap to great distances. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Possessing the proportionate jumping of a spider, Spider-Man can jump much higher than a normal human. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Possessing the proportionate leaping of a spider, Spider-Man can leap much farther than than a normal human. **'Superhuman Durability:' With his body physically tougher and more resistant, Spider-Man possesses far more durability then a normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man possesses far more stamina then a normal human, allowing him to perform physical activities for a longer period. **'Superhuman Speed:' With the proportionate speed of a spider, Spider-Man possesses far more speed then a normal human. **'Superhuman Agility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced above normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more agility then a normal human. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' With his agility and bodily coordination enhanced above normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses far more flexibility then a normal human. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's balance and flexibility are more greater than a normal human which allows him to balance perfectly on any object, either small or narrow. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' With his reflexes enhanced above normal human levels, Spider-Man possesses reflexes that are far more greater than a normal human. **'Superhuman Senses:' With his senses more enhanced, Spider-Man possesses far more senses then a normal human, allowing him to sense anything like most spiders do. **'Spider-Sense:' With his most important power, Spider-Man can sense incoming danger seconds before it happens, giving him enough time to react. **'Wall-Crawling:' Like all spiders, Spider-Man can scale and crawl on walls by using his fingertips and feet to scale up with. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Spider-Man has a regenerative healing factor that allows him to rapidly heal rapidly faster, greater and better than all normal humans are capable of. It also makes him immune to toxins such as alcohol and other drugs. it is powerful enough to affect Spider-Man's aging. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Possessing a keen scientific mind, Peter can easily solve complex problems and build almost any piece of technology by himself. Peter is able to put webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web-Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He has developed, small tracking devices that can stick to anything, and a device to track them. *'Skilled Photographer:' Peter is a very skilled photographer. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his superhuman agility, reflexes, flexibility and spider-sense, Spider-Man is an excellent acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics which allow him to dodge any attack. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a crime-fighter for unknown number of years, Spider-Man is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat; his fighting skills are superior to Wolverine's, as he bested the latter relatively easily; despite Wolverine being an expert unarmed fighter in his own right, as well as the fact that he is far more experience in unarmed combat than Spider-Man. Equipment *'Spider-Man suit:' Peter wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime, the suit was designed by Peter himself. It is also unknown what materials it is made from. *'Web-Shooters:' Peter wears twin set of web-shooters underneath his gloves which allows him to web-swing across New York City. He also holds a Utility Belt which contains Web Fluid cartridges and his Spider-Tracers which he uses to track his enemies. *'Web Fluid:' A unique fluid developed by Peter that he uses to fuel his web-shooters, allowing him to shoot webs. *'Spider-Tracers:' Small spider shaped like devices that Peter designed to find or track his enemies by shooting them onto objects or individuals. *'Spider-Tracker:' A device designed by Peter to track down individuals or objects via following the homing signal on his Spider-Tracers. Relationships *Richard Parker - Father; deceased. *Mary Parker - Mother; deceased. *Ben Parker - Uncle; deceased. *May Parker - Aunt. *Mary Jane Watson (clone) - First wife; deceased. *Mary Jane Watson - Second wife. *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II - Best Friend turned temporary Enemy *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Friend, ally and ex-lover. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies. *X-Men - Allies. *Curt Connors/Lizard - Friend and ally (human form), enemy (lizard form). *MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy. *Eddie Brock/Venom - Rival turned enemy. *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy. *Alistair Symthe - Enemy turned ally. *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Professor turned Enemy. *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy. *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy. *Jason Phillips/Hobgoblin - Enemy. *Chameleon - Enemy. *Mysterio - Enemy. *Morris Bench/Hydro-Man - Enemy; deceased. *Herbert Landon - Enemy. *Michael Morbius/Morbius the Living Vampire - Rival turned Enemy, turned Ally. *Eric Brooks/Blade - Temporary Enemy turned Ally. *Silvermane - Enemy. *Alisha Silvermane - Love interest turned Enemy. *Tombstone - Enemy. *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy. *Doctor Strange - Ally. *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Friend turned Enemy. *Rocket Racer - Ally. *Richard Fisk - Enemy. *Jonathan Ohnn/Spot - Enemy turned Ally; deceased. *Cassandra Webb/Madame Web - Ally. *Spider-Men - Allies. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (7 films) **''Spider-Man: The Alien Costume'' - Christopher Daniel Barnes **''Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin'' **''Spider-Man: Six Forgotten Warriors'' **''Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man'' **''Spider-Man: Secret Wars'' **''Spider-Man: Spider Wars'' **''X-Men: Phoenix Saga'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added See Also *Peter Parker *Peter Parker (Webb series) *Peter Parker (Raimi series) *Peter Parker (Swackhamer series) *Peter Parker (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Peter Parker (MTV) Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Spider-Man: The Alien Costume characters Category:Spider-Man: The Hobgoblin characters Category:Spider-Man: Blade the Vampire Hunter/The Immortal Vampire characters Category:Spider-Man: The Return of Hydro-Man characters Category:Spider-Man: Secret Wars characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Character with martial arts skills